girls_generation_areeyahs_deza_de_honorfandomcom-20200214-history
Summer Break Special: Seasonal Events: Limited Editon
Chapter 1: End of Day off (5;40 p.m.) "This is the last day of our day off." Areeyah sighed. "Yeah. How depressing." Clarity agreed. "My butt is sore from using the computer." Trinity whined. "I haven't used my dresses for a week." Gretchen complained. "And I haven't talk to Angelo nor Ron. Because Lisa kept intruding me everytime!!" Gretchen complained. "Never add my best friend to your problems!!" Trinity yelled. "You must be lucky that LIsa rescue you all the time!!" Clarity joined in. "Lisa is a filthy woman!!!!" Gretchen shouted. "And a real tomboy!!!!!!" Gretchen shouted every breathing she had. A sudden gust of win blew Gretchen's face. Along with crescents, dots, and snowflakes, Lisa appeared. "Maybe you're just jealous to me. Because I am popular." Lisa said, coldly. "Can you make your voices lower." someon's voice ordered with a knock. Clarity opened the door, it was Ron and Angelo. "We've finally finished today's mission." Angelo smiled. Gretchen rushed to Ron and squealed. "What do you want?" Ron asked, freaked out. "Hug mw." Gretchen pouted. "Hug me." "No." Ron disobeyed. "Come on, Gretch, don't make him angry." Areeyah cheered. "So," Lisa turned. "how did you two finished the mission?" Lisa asked. "We-" Angelo was slapped on the head. "We finished our mission using our own strengths." Ron esplained with a cocky grin. "YOU- grrrrrrrr-" Gretchen was hissed at Lisa. "Gretch, chill, Gretch." Areeyah, Trinity, and Clarity grabbed Gretchen limbs. Chapter 2: Mission (8;30 a.m.)(Timeskip by Sweden zhe smexy giant) Tomorrow finally came. "Girls," Areeyah yawned. "we have a mission today, right?" Areeyah stretched her arms. "Yeah," Clarity replied. "maybe after 10 minutes." Clarity added, sleepily. "Well," Trinity got up. "we spent our day off already." Trinity rubbed her eyes. "Get up, all of you." Lisa wore her necklace. "What??!!" Ron exclaimed. "us too??!!!" Ron widened his eyes. "Already." Angelo put his clothes on. "I'll cook breakfast for everyone, it will be more for you, Lisa-chan." Angelo kissed his sister's forehead. "Aawww," Trinity cupped her hands in her cheeks. "that's soo cute!" Trinity squealed. The kiss made Lisa blushed and nosebleeded. "Sleepless again, Lisa?" Areeyah asked. Lisa didn't replied, but nodded. As everyone finished their breakfast, and cleansed themselves. They went to the main office of NCO."Your mission will be a A-rank mission." the NCO Owner said. "I want you to reformat our computer. It is rumored that the computers had somewhat virus. According to the assistants, the virus were somewhat game. Some of the assistants were "sleeping" while playing the game. They said that from the start, they were sleeply, and in the middle if the game, they were in a deep slumber." The NCO Owner explained. "You need to add Ron and Angelo to your mission." The Owner added. "Yay." Gretchen squealed. "Were we late?" Angelo asked panting. "Nope." Areeyah replied. "Good." Ron said, exhausted. The group went to the main NCO laboratory. "It doesn't looks like a virus to me." Areeyah said. "Let me check, it can't close. It's blocking the taskbar." Clarity said, pressing Ctrl W. "Can someone translate this." Trinity complainded. "Let me. I can understand japanese." Lisa replied. "This is Projet Diva 2nd. All of our theme songs came from here." Lisa explained. "Areeyah's theme song, Magnet, by Minato. Angelo's theme, Two-faced lovers, by Wowaka. Clarity's theme, World's End Dancehall, by Wowaka. Gretchen's theme, World is MIne, by Ryo. Ron's theme, Double Lariat, Agoanaki-p. Trinity's theme, Meltdown, by Nagimiso SYS. ANd mine is Rollling Girl, by Wowaka. I may be expecting Clarity or Angelo's stages are linked to mine." Lisa added. "So, what are we going to do?" Tirnity asked. Chapter 3: Theme Songs "We're going to finish this game." Areeyah replied. "What do you mean?" Clarity raised an eyebrow. "It's a virus. We need to reformat the computers." Clarity added. "What Lisa was explaining earlier, she means when we finished the game, it's automatically reformated." Angelo explained, Lisa nodded. "But we may encounter Amber, Sydney, Claire or Clara. Much worse, fighting ourselves." Areeyah added. "That's impossible. Our themes has it's own stages." Ron said. "Fine." Trinity said. " let's play this game. All we need to do is to choose our theme songs, then finish it." Trinity sighed. "It's in English right? So you change the language?" Areeyah asked. Gretchen was silent all the time. "Yes." Lisa replied. Chapter 4: Game: On As the group stasted the game, and soon fell asleep. Areeyah woke up inside the balcony of a japanese mansion. She soon felt strange, and she remembered the dance steps as well. "So all what I need is to dance." she found herself carrying a schyte. "Is this my weapon? SUGOI!" she swinged the large weapon, the scythe's blade was leaving crimson butterflies. "Twilight Butterfly. KAWAII" she read the ribbon in the main staff of the scythe Category:Events Category:NCO Category:Stories